This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for communication through an enclosure of a line.
It is typically necessary to contain lines used in subterranean wells within enclosures (such as insulation, protective conduits, armored braid, optical fiber jackets, etc.), in order to prevent damage to the lines in the well environment, and to ensure that the lines function properly. Unfortunately, the enclosures must frequently be breached to form connections with other equipment, such as sensors, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art, with the improvements providing for communication across enclosures of lines in a well. Such improvements would be useful for communicating sensor measurements, and for other forms of communication, telemetry, etc.